Little Toaster Tears
by Triple Bees
Summary: Tumblr user Senorpacman has an exciting adventure on his way to kawaii anime school one morning, and comes across some interesting characters from various shows, including My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic, and the Walking Dead!


Daniel was one day walking to anime school in Mexico, with a piece of toast drenched in hot sauce dangling from his mouth. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT IS A LOVELY GODDAMN DAY," he screeched, though it wasn't screeching, it was just his normal voice. In truth, it was a very good day. When he awoke, he first put on his sugoi anime shades, and then he proceeded to make sweet, passionate love to his toaster, though they had a bit of a quarrel when the toaster accidentally singed Daniel's dick. After a bit of screaming and some sparks flying, both literally and figuratively, Daniel got dressed in his kawaii Mexican school uniform and headed on his way, leaving the toaster half-naked and bruised on the counter.

So, now, as the story proceeds, he was on his way to anime Mexican school, where the classes were nothing but screaming 'NYAAAA' and 'HATSUNE MIKU' and actually putting a voice to those unsightly emoticons used by the rare breed, Otakus. Needless to say, Daniel was passing all of his anime classes with flying anime colours. Suddenly, out of the bushes, lept Jon asjdkhasdlkadhadas, fuck that guys last name. The one from the Walking Dead, his name is Shane, you know the one. He looked like a deranged man who was high on crack, but this was Mexico, so Daniel wasn't alarmed. "Leon, is that you?" Daniel screamed in his normal voice, we already covered that fact that this kawaii hero of our story sounds like a demented parrot. Jon shook his head furiously, growling like a wild beast. Foam dripped from his mouth, and as he pulled apart the flaps of the worn out trench coat he wore, much like a pedophile, now that I think about it, he revealed his huge, dangling erection. "OH NELLY YOU HAVE AN ERECTION HRRRNGANDSADA?!"

Daniel screamed at the man's boner while Jon flapped his balls in Daniel's face, roaring like a lion who had just claimed another kill for their own. Suddenly, yet again, from the bushes, jumped Pinkie Pie, the pony from My Little Pony. "Well hi there, everyon-hmrrmph?!" Pinkie Pie was cut off by Jon's dick being shoved into the filly's muzzle. Daniel gasped as the pony gagged on it, and Jon did yet another victory screech that sounded vaguely like, 'homeboy'. A sharp sting on Daniel's ass brought him back to the present. There, on the dusty road in Mexico, stood the little toaster who could stand up to their abusive Mexican voice acting lover. "You asshole, you leave me for these people, you stupid hoe, you worthless..." Daniel kicked the toaster across its weird toaster face. The toaster was made in Japan, and he couldn't stand to hear it speak, as it reminded him of his existence as a popular voice actor who reads what those damned kawaii thirteen year old scene girls attempt to sound like. "DID ANYONE FUCKING ASK YOUUUU?" He yelled at the toaster, watching as little toaster tears streamed down its stainless steel surface. As Daniel was kneeling to get face to face with the toaster, because this isn't a huge toaster, after all, Pinkie Pie began dry humping Daniel, her weird horse vagina dragging against his kawaii anime school uniform. Daniel was so turned on by this that he stuck his who-dilly into the toaster's love oven and began pushing, his face twisted into a mask of anguish and some weird sort of pleasure.

Though, that was his normal face.

Anyways, the toaster, used to this sort of treatment, decided that if you can't beat them, you might as well join them. So the toaster stuck its' plug up Jon adskjahsdjklasgdfa's ass, bringing forth another cry from the grown man. And so they continued, like the circle of life, except it was more like the circle of really weird sex. Disaster struck, however, because the toaster, being a fucking toaster for christ's sake, electrocuted Jon sdkjhaldkhsalkjhdada, thus killing him because he's a gangster pussy. Jon, falling forward because of gravity, ended up tearing through Pinkie Pie's throat with his huge boner, thus killing the young filly.

And then there were two.

Daniel looked at his toaster from behind his sugoi anime shades, kawaii blush-y marks appearing on his cheeks. "OH TOASTER-CHAN, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE. LET'S GO TO LAS VEGAS AND ELOPE, AND THEN RAISE A FAMILY ON A FARM HERE IN MEXICO." The toaster agreed happily, and they walked off into the Mexican sunset, man and toaster, toaster and man.

And so they lived happily ever after, until the toaster's warranty ran out and Daniel bought a new one.


End file.
